A Brother's Mission
by SanadaJoZhao
Summary: Story translated! Hope with this translation everyone understands, my english a bit, well, running down the graphic because of so long didn't fixed The second has been Feel free to review this fic
1. Chapter 1-Accidental Meeting

Haha..  
Daripada wa bingung pilih2 kata,  
mending wa terjemahin aj deh^^  
Cerita (garis besar) sama, tokoh sama, beda bahasa

Disclaimer: SEMUA chara kecuali Yukira n trio penjahat adl ASLI punya KOEI *typo* TECMO KOEI...

* * *

Chapter 1 : Accidental Meeting

Oke..  
ehem ehem… #narator 1 berdeham

Author: Aaargh! (lempar apel) Kelamaan loe! Cepet baca ato loe gue pecat! #Debt collector Mode On

Narator 1 : (Sembah sujud kaya belalang sembah #plaaak!) maag… eeh… maaf, bos! Iya saya baca!

Di Cheng Du, tepatnya, dalam kamar sebuah apartemen super nyaman, seorang cewek SMA duduk menghadap layar komputernya sambil meremas kepalanya. Gak perlu kemampuan orang jenius buat nebak ini anak kenapa (gak penting banget sih? Dasar author o'on, orang dari tampangnya aj keliatan dia kenapa #narator tepok jidat). Oke, mari kita repiew….

Tampang kusut kaya bola benang, rambut acak-acakan, mata 5 watt (loe kata lampu?) di buku di meja, penuh angka-angka dan garis yang malang melintang disana-sini. Udah pasti bias ditebak kalo ini cewek lagi seteres berat mikirin matematika ato fisika ato kimia. Bisa ditebak juga kalo guru yang ngasih ntu tugas pasti guru terkejam, terkiller, terganas, blablablablabla…. ADOW!(narrator ngoceh sendiri, dilempar shower sama Author)

Author: (berjuang di WC) Heh! Jangan kebanyakan omong loe! Baca aja kenapa sih!

Narator 1: (Garuk-garuk pala yang benjol kena Shower Maut Author) Iya… iya…

Eheem… kembali ke… cerita!

Yes, sir! Guru yang wa maksud adalah Bu Zhen Ji! Jangan ketipu sama tampangnya yang cantik n bodyny yang seksi abis! Gitu-gitu dia sadis banget lhoo!

* * *

Di Wei…

Zhen Ji: Achoo!

Cao Pi: Kenapa, beb? Sakit? (Dari ruang tamu)

Zhen Ji: Gapapa, kok, yank! (Seng o seng o seng… lanjut masak!) Paling disebut ma Narator 1 yang sedeng!

Narator 1: (elus elus dada) Sabar… orang sabar kuburnya lebar! #lho?

* * *

Kembali ke Cheng Du!

Cewek itu tak lain adalah Yukira, cewek empat belas taun yang secara umur HARUSNYA kelas 2 SMP, tapi udah kelas 3 SMA. Tapi secara bodi, dia emang udah kaya anak SMA kok! Kesannya bukan cewek, tapi cowok. Liat aja rambutnya yang pendek kaya Yukimura SW3, tinggi badannya 178 ce-em, tangan dan kaki kekar (Tapi gak kaya bina ragawan kok! Jadi masih dalam batas normal^^)Suaranya juga agak nge-bass kalo dibandingin sama cewek lain.

Satu-satunya penyebab Yukira seteres gini adalah deadline yang B3S S2PM (Bener Bener Bikin Seteres Sampe Sampe Pengen Mati) Bayangin, kamu dapet PR suruh merangkum semua pelajaran fisika dari kelas 1 SMP sampe 3 SMA dalam waktu semalam demi menghadapiUjian! (Narator cekat-cekot bayanginnya)

Yukira cuma bisa pijet pala dan ngacak-acak rambutnya sambil berharap ada malaikat nyasar mau bantuin dia kerjain itu PR gila2an. Sebenernya, PR macam gituan bukan apa-apa bagi Yukira yang ber-IQ 250, tapi, kalo deadlinenya segitu dan kata-katanya harus persis plek, ditambah contoh soal yang angkanya harus diatas 5 digit, mau sejenius apa pun dia minimal perlu waktu sehari full. Sedangkan PR-nya gak cuma fisika doang, masih ada kimia, dan Matematika yang bisa bikin otak jebol.

Ya inilah resiko masuk SMA ShuHan, salah satu sekolah terbaik di Asia. PR ngebor, deadline edan. _Waaaa! Awas__aja__kalo__itu guru orang Shu__asli, bakalan__aku__jadiin__gado-gado__ancur kaya semut!_Geramnya sebal. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Kalo itu PR gak dikerjain, bisa-bisa image-nya sebagai siswa teladan bakal TERCORENG! (Set, dah! Jaim amat)

"Semuanya, ayo turun! Makan malam udah siaaaap!" terdengar suara seorang wanita memanggil dari lantai satu. Yukira tahu benar itu siapa.

"HAAAIIII!" jawabnya lantang, beranjak dari kursi dan sedikit stretching, lalu berjalan keluar. Langkahnya agak sempoyongan saking pusingnya. Akhirnya, waktu sampe ke pintu, dengan segenap tenaga dalam dan hati (lho?) dia membanting pintu didepannya tanpa peduli sekitar.

BRAAKK!

"ADUH!" suara seseorang jatuh ke lantai tepat saat pintu itu terbuka lebar.

He? Batin Yukira bingung, ia pun langsung ngecek ada apa barusan dengan keluar selangkah dan mendorong kembali pintunya.

Tepat di belakang pintu, seorang cowok super ganteng, putih dan tinggi sedang berusaha berdiri sambil usap-usap lengannya yang sakit. Liat pemandangan begituan, otomatis Yukira beranjak membantu cowok itu berdiri. "Ya ampun, maaf, nii-san! Aku gak tahu kalo nii-san ada disini!" katanya minta maaf setelah cowok itu berdiri, lalu membungkuk se dalam-dalamnya.

Cowok itu dengan halus menyentuh pundak Yukira, memintanya menegakkan badannya."Udah, gak papa, kok, akunya yang salah karena gak ati-ati."

Yukira menegakkan badannya, "tangan nii-san, gimana? Sakit?"

Cowok itu cuma senyum tipis dan menjawab, "Gak papa, aku gak papa kok." Katanya menenangkan kepanikan Yukira.

Yukira sendiri agak kagok ngobrol sama cowok yang sumpah demi nama para dewa ganteng dan gentle-nya minta ampun kaya gini. Cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya, _"Tokorode, _margaku Zhao, namaku Zi Long, nickname Yun, anda?"

Kalimat barusan membuyarkan pikiran Yukira, ia menyambut uluran tangan cowok itu, "Aku Sanada Yukira, Yun-san. Suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan MVA of Shu." Katanya dengan terhormat. (Note: MVA sama dengan Most Valuable Asset)

_"The honor is mine,_Yukira. Aku sudah dengar banyak hal tentangmu." Balas Zhao Yun ramah. Belum sempat Yukira membalas, Zhao Yun mohon diri untuk beristirahat. "Tolong sampaikan salamku pada yang lain." Ia pun membungkuk dan tersenyum sekilas pada Yukira, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Yukira.

_"Hai, have a nice rest, Yun,"_balas Yukira, lalu menuruni tangga di sampingnya. Dalam benaknya, ia berpikir, kenapa cowok itu rasanya pernah ia lihat. Tapi, dimana dan kapan?

Ruang makan lantai satu...

Di meja makan persegi panjang yang agak besar, seluruh penghuni apartemen duduk dengan rapi berhadapan dengan piringmasing-masing. Ada Guan Xing dan Suo, Ma Dai, Yukira sendiri, Yue Ying, dan dua kursi kosong. Sambil makan kaya raksasa kelaperan (rakus amat loe, #narator ditombak Yukira) Yukira mengetahui kekosongan itu dan bertanya pada Yue Ying yang duduk disebelahnya setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya, "Bu Yue, itu kursi-kursi kosong punya siapa?"

"Oh, itu punya Zhao Yun sama Ma Chao," jawab pemilik apartemen itu singkat. _"Tokorode,_ Zhao Yun yang menempati kamar disebelahku itu, ya?"Yue Ying mengangguk.

"Hah? Pak Zhao Yun udah sampe?" tiba-tiba Guan Suo bertanya dengan suara keras dan kaget.

Yukira mengerutkan kening, "Pak Zhao Yun? Memangnya dia guru?"

CROOOOT!

"APA? KAMU BARU TAU?" seru Guan Suo gak percaya, facepalm, "dasar kudet! Kutu kupret! Makanya, jangan ke perpus mulu! Sekali sekali jalan jalan kek," tambahnya gak percaya.

Seolah ngacangin Guan Suo, (padahal yang lain ngehajar Guan Suo karena nyaris bikin satu apartemen gudeg... eeeh... budeg sorry #narator tutup mulut, lagi ngidam gudeg... Adow!... Ya, ya, boss... sabar... #narator lempar death glare ke Author yang sempet2nya lempar shower lagi padahal lagi nyetor) Yukira nanya ke Xing Cai yang paling cepet bikin Guan Suo babak belur, "Cai, memangnya bener Zhao Yun itu guru kita?"

Xing Cai liat ke arah Yukira, "Ya, Yukie, Yun-da ge memang guru kita," jawabnya, "dia ngajar fisika kelas sepuluh, aku maklumi kalo kamu gak tahu, kamu 'kan murid akselerasi," tambah Xing Cai yang lebih tua dari Yukira, tapi, adek kelasnya Yukira. Alias kelas XI.

Yukira garuk-garuk pala, dia memang tau kalo Zhao Yun itu salah satu dokter paling bagus di Cina dan MVA of Shu, satu-satunya info yang kelewat ya cuma info kalo dia itu gurunya. Dasar kudet...

"Oh, ya, omong-omong soal Zhao Yun, kemana dia? Kok gak keliatan?" sambar Zhang Bao tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?... Oh, Yun-san lagi istirahat... tadi dia titip salam buat kalian," jawab Yukira dijawab 'ooh'nya Zhang Bao. "Tapi, kok Yukimura gak keliatan?" tambah Zhang Bao lagi. Dan sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Zhang Bao.

"Kamu ini aneh-aneh aja, Bao," terdengar suara dari lantai dua, "ya jelas aja di Amerika, dasar dodol!"

Semua kepala tertuju ke asal suara itu, pemiliknya adalah cowok tinggi berkulit gosong yang lagi nuruni tangga. "Eh, sepupuku tercinta Chao, ayo sini, keburu makanannya abis," Ma Dai menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya yang kosong. Ma Chao langsung nyikat kursi itu dan ambil makan sebanyak-banyaknya. #Ma Chao raksasa kelaperan Mode On.

Liat sepupunya kaya gitu Ma Dai risih sendiri, "Idiih, rakus amat loe, lowes aja napa?"

Ma Chao menelan makanan di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Kamu gak tahu seberat dan sebanyak apa bawaan dua bersaudara itu apa?" jawabnya sebal. "Meski barangnya dikit, tapi beratnya minta ampun," tambahnya lalu makan lagi.

"Siapa Yukimura?" (kayanya gak usah aku baca'in deh,)

"Yukimura tu adeknya Zhao Yun," jawab Ma Dai mewakili sepupunya yang masih enak-enakan makan.

"Kalo kamu liat mereka berdiri berdampingan, aku jamin kamu gak bisa beda'in mana Zhao Yun mana Yukimura," tambah Ma Chao masih dengan mulut penuh makanan (bayangin aja sendiri, aku sebagai Narator males baca'innya... ADOW! #Narator dibacok Author)

"Apa?" semua orang di meja itu gak mudeng apa yang orang Xi Liang itu omongin, "tor, dia ngomong apaan?" tanya Ma Dai,

Author n Narator : Aku atau dia? (saling tunjuk, berhubung Author sedeng kita lagi makan)

Ma Dai: Author aja deh!

Maka, SanadaJoZhao pun menterjemahkan kalimat terakhir Ma Chao. Dan semua yang mengerti katakan...

Semua : (magut-magut) "Oooooh..."

Narator: (tepok jidat, nggrundel) Dasar Author sedeng...

Author: APA KAMU BILAANG?! (tereak TEPAT disamping Narator)

Narator: (usep2 kuping) nan de mo nai... hmph! (#Xiahou Dun Mode On)

Xing Cai yang daritadi sibuk menghajar kakaknya yang bener-bener kaya bapaknya, angkat bicara, "Mereka berdua sebenernya terpaut lima taun, tapi, mereka seolah-olah kaya sodara kembar," jelasnya, lalu kembali makan dengan tenang.

Yukira gak begitu tertarik (Ugh! Sadis amat!) sama topik ini, dia inget kalo Guan Suo nyebut dia udah kembali, nah, artinya... "Memangnya Yun-san darimana? Kok tadi ada yang secara gak langsung bilang dia baru kembali?" abis bilang begitu, Yukira langsung masukin sesendok nasi plus daging bakar ke mulutnya.

"Oh, itu," kata Guan Suo, "Dua bulan sebelumnya, Yun-da ge minta cuti buat ngurus kuliah Yukimura yang dapet beasiswa ke Harvard," katanya lalu minum segelas jus jeruk di depannya.

Yukira bakalan jaw drop kalau dia bukan tipe2 anak jaim, Harvard? Gak salah tuh? Set dah, pinter banget ni dua bersaudara... Yang satu MVA of Shu yang udah terjamin super kinclong utheknya, adeknya ternyata sama2 kinclong... gilaaa.. makan apa mereka ini?

Yukira: (protes) lho? Kok pikiranku gak mutu banget, tor1? (baca: tortu, diambil dari narator satu) Kamu salah baca ya?

Narator: (bantah) Sumpah! Bukan saya! (lho?) Ini murni buatan Author! Tugas saya cuma baca'in! Tunggu! (benerin kacamata) Aaa! Sial! Gak ada tipo, Yuki-chan! (Dasar narator php)

"Jurusan apa?" tanya Yukira sambil makan dessert favoritnya yang dimasakin sama Yue Ying, yaitu... Jeng Jeng! Tiramisu Coklat! (Tortu ngeces2 ampe banjir, digrebek Author karena mengotori tempat sucinya, -hoeeek!- DW chara muntah rame2)

Sambil mencari-cari item kesukaannya di menu cap jay, Guan Xing dengan tenang menjawab, "kedokteran, sama kaya abangnya."

Dan kelakar pun terus berlanjut...

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan malam tepat, hanya beberapa orang saja yang memilih untuk segera ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Diantaranya adalah Yukira dan beberapa penghuni yang masih bersekolah karena besok adalah hari Senin. Sayang, Yukira sendiri belum bisa memejamkan mata karena percakapannya dengan orang-orang seapartemennya kecuali Zhao Yun.

Lampu kamarnya sudah ia matikan, satu-satunya sumber penerangannya hanya dari sinar bulan dan lampu-lampu jalan yang masuk dari jendela besar berkorden putih disamping kasurnya. Sambil menekuk kaki kiri dan menimpakan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri, kedua lengan dibawah kepala, Yukira menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya sambil merenung.

_Zhao Yun... Yukimura... dedikasi untuk keluarga dan negara..._

Kata-kata itu kembali bergema dikepalanya. Rasanya ni cewek pernah denger, tapi, dimana dan kapan, lupa. Maka, Yukira menggali lebih dalam lagi tanah ingatannya, tapi, yang ia temukan hanya kalimat berbunyi...

_"Nak, kami gak tau pasti siapa keluargamu atau siapa kamu sebelum kami menemukanmu, kami harap kamu segera bertemu dengan mereka,"_

Kalimat itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang ia miliki dari kedua orang tua angkatnya, Tan Xing dan Xiang Ren. Mereka berdua merawat Yukira dengan segenap hati seperti anak mereka sendiri. Mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan tragis 6 tahun lalu. Yukira memiringkan posisi tubuhnya kesamping, memeluk guling disampingnya dan berangsut tidur.

_"Tapi, ketahuilah, meski kamu bukan anak kandung kami, tapi, kami selalu menyayangimu seperti anak kami sendiri, Yukira..."_

Kalimat itulah yang berhasil menidurkannya sambil berusaha menemukan pecahan-pecahan teka-teki masa lalunya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di jam yang sama...

Sebenarnya, rasa lelah dan pusingnya sudah hilang berjam-jam lalu, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali gak bisa digerakkan. Matanya menatap kosong (persis kaya Yukira tadi)

Yukira. Itu namanya. Cewek yang mirip dengan Yukimura dari segi penampilan dan selera warna. Namanya juga sama dengan nama adiknya yang hilang sepuluh tahun lalu. _Mungkin saja ia benar Yukira..._ Pikirnya sambil berusaha bangkit, tapi dadanya terasa nyeri berat dan memaksanya kembali berbaring. Tangan kanannya bergerak mencengkram dadanya yang sakit. _Sial,_ umpatnya. Akhirnya malaikat ngantuk (lho?) menjemputnya. Matanya terasa berat dan perlahan ia terlelap sambil terus mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.

_"Lindungi adik-adikmu, anakku, bahagiakan mereka..."_

_"Pasti, yah, bu, akan kutepati janjiku apapun yang terjadi..."_

* * *

Horeee!  
Selesai satu chapter

Masih ada _x_ chapter to go!

Betewe, mulai sekarang, Narator akan saya panggil Tortu untuk menyingkat ruang dan waktu pengetikan.

Moga2 kalian suka dan kasih repiuw yang banyaaaaaa...k (Tortu: MODUUUUUS!)

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2-Remained Unclear

Chapter 2: Remained Unclear

Oh, ya, mina-saaan, wa lupa bilang kalo Zhao Yun dan bishounen lain yang rambutnya panjang, wa buat pendek yaa...

Zhang He: (tiba-tiba nyempil kaya hantu) Apa? Rambut eike yang indah ini dipangkas? TIDAAAAA...KKK!

SanadaJoZhao: HEI! Ngapain kamu disini, Junyi? Tugas kamu tuh _make up artist!_ Bukan pemainnya! (premanpasar Mode On)

Torda: Duh, thor, jangan sadis gitu, gitu-gitu dia banyak yang suka lho...

Tortu: Apa hubungannya, dek?

(SanadaJoZhao di gorok seluruh chara yang merasa)

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan di pintu masuk apartemennya mengalihkan perhatian Zhao Yun. Pas banget timingnya waktu dia selese ngiket rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam. Matanya melirik jam tang, *eeh... tipo!* yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. _Jam lima tepat, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?_ Pikirnya sambil berjalan ke pintu dan menggeser pintu itu ke samping. Ketika pintu itu tergeser, sosok Yukira lengkap dengan seragam standar Shu (bayangin aja cewek berkulit seputih Yukimura, mata sesipit dan bibir semanis Zhao Yun, hidung cenderung mancung (lho?) dan haircut ala Yukimura SW3 pake seragamnya Xing Cai versi sekolah tanpa sarung tangan, topi, kalung anjing #Tortu digorok Xing Cai, sepatu ala tentara, jam tangan _sporty_ warna merah di pergelangan tangan kanannya, dan legging hitam se lutut) berdiri dengan menenteng tas ala cowok2 Jepang.

"Pagi, Yun-san, maaf kalo aku bertamu sepagi ini," katanya sambil membungkuk. "Soalnya kemaren Yun-san tidur terus, aku khawatir kalo Yun-san kenapa-kenapa," tambahnya tanpa membiarkan Zhao Yun menjawab.

Zhao Yun kalem-kalem aja dan tersenyum sambil meminta tamunya itu menegakkan badannya dengan tepukan di pundak. "Aku gak papa, kok, Yukira, cuma kecapekan, makasih udah khawatirin aku, ayo masuk," katanya mempersilahkan Yukira masuk sementara ia sendiri berlalu ke dapur. "Selain itu, kayanya baru kita berdua yang udah siap pagi ini, abis, Ma Chao sama Ma Dai gak ada di apartemen mereka," jelas Yukira sambil beringsut duduk di sofa tengah ruang apartemen Zhao Yun.

Matanya menyapu sekelilingnya. Ruang tamu ini bersih dan rapi meski baru ditempati satu hari. Beda sama Yukira dulu, boro-boro rapiin, nyentuh aja males, adanya malah tidur dan baru dirapiin besoknya. Di depan sofa panjang, ada sebuah meja panjang transparan dari kaca dengan ukiran naga dan serigala berlatar belakang pemandangan hutan diatasnya. Disisi kiri-kanan soda... *eeeh... tipo!*

Krucuuu...k!

Yukira: (liat atas) Tor, kamu laper ya?

Tortu: (peganging perut) Iyaa... Yukira... wa lapeee...r! E... tunggu dulu! Kamu tau darimana? (Kepooouuuu!)

Yukira: (facepalm) Ya jelas banget itu suaramu, tor! Aku udah makan, Yun-san udah makan, semua masih pada ngorok, dan yang jelas... DIALOG INI HARUSNYA GAK ADA TAUUU! (nunjuk Tortu, ngamuk Mode On)

Torda (NaratorDua): (tiba2 nyempil kaya hantu, ngrebut naskah dari kakaknya)

Tortu: (njondel, ngucap2 kaget) ASTAGANAGA!

Torda: Udah sana makan, Ani! (panggilan ke kakak cowok kandung) wa kasian sama loe, kak. Perintah dari SanadaJoZhao! (TNN, Tentara Negara Narator (lho) #Mode On)

Tortu: (sembah sujud berkali2, #belalang sembah Mode On, lho?) Makasih banget, thor! Ternyata loe masih punya hati nurani! Tau aja kalo wa laper. (lirik adeknya sambil ngacir ke dapur) Dek, terusin kerjaan wa, ya! Mulai dari yang tak anderlain, ya!

Torda: ya, kaaa...k!

Eheem, mari kita kembali ke teks!

Disisi kiri-kanan sofa, terdapat sofa tunggal yang motif dan bentuknya sama dengan sofa panjang. Di depannya, ada sebuah meja panjang dari kayu yang dipapakan ke tembok. Permukaan meja itu masih kosong, hanya sebuah pigura medium yang dipajang diatasnya. Pigura itu mendorongnya untuk mendekat dan mengamati siapa yang ada didalam foto itu. Yukira memenuhi hasrat kepo-nya dan mengambil pigura itu. Foto di dalam pigura itu menampilkan cowok berwajah dan berpostur mirip Zhao Yun mengenakan jubah kelulusan dan memegang sebuah gulungan kertas biru tua yang diikat sebuah pita biru. Ia terlihat senang, ketauan dari senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya. (A/N: Sebenernya wa gtw wisuda di Jepang gmn, maap ya sodara2^^). Beda 11-12 lah. _Ini pasti Yukimura._ Batin Yukira waktu liat foto itu sekaligus menyadari kecocokan pernyataan seisi apartemen dan fakta. Yukira menaruh pigura ke posisi awalnya dan berjalan dua langkah ke belakang. Dinding diatas meja itu dipenuhi pigura-pigura yang menampilkan Zhao Yun beserta adeknya. Anehnya, Yukira sama sekali gak menemukan foto keluarga. Semuanya hanya menampilkan kedua bersaudara itu. Mereka berdua tampak sangat mirip, lebih cocok disebut sodara kembar, deh. Ya, fakta itu memang benar, tapi, terasa gak begitu benar bagi Yukira.

"Ini," kata Zhao Yun mengejutkan Yukira dengan segelas coklat panas ditangannya. "Biar gak kedinginan." Yukira menerima gelas dari tangan Zhao Yun, "Makasih, Yun-san," katanya lalu meminumnya. Rasanya enaaaa...k banget. Susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata (#Puitis Mode On) Yukira menurunkan gelas dari bibirnya dan berkata, "Aku heran, kenapa begitu banyak orang sering keliru membedakanmu dengan adekmu, Yun-san," katanya memulai, "Padahal, menurutku kalian berdua bisa dibedakan bahkan dari jauh," tambah Yukira menaikkan kedua pundaknya sambil beringsut duduk ke sofa panjang diikuti Zhao Yun.

Kedua orang itu menaruh gelas masing-masing ke meja di depan mereka lalu melanjutkan percakapan. Yukira menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, melipat kedua lengannya di dada, lalu menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Sementara Zhao Yun hanya duduk posisi tegak sambil melipat kedua lengan di dada. Wajahnya menampakkan raut tak percaya, "Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya. Yukira spontan mengangguk, "Ya, menurutku mudah saja membedakan kalian," jawabnya, "Ambil saja yang paling mencolok, rambutmu hitam legam, Yukimura-san coklat gelap," cewek itu mengidikkan kepalanya ke rambut Zhao Yun lalu menyebutkan perbedaan mereka berdua seperti yang kita tau. Setelah Yukira selesai, Zhao Yun memperlihatkan ekspresi kagum. _Kini hanya dua orang luar yang bisa membedakanku dengan Yukimura._ Pikirnya kemudian menyampaikan pikiran itu ke Yukira. Mendengar perkataan Zhao Yun, Yukira merasa heran dan menegakkan badannya ke Zhao Yun yang duduk disampingnya, "He? Serius, Yun-san, dari sekian banyak yang mengenal Yun-san, cuma aku dan Liu Bei-dono yang bisa membedakan kalian?"

Zhao Yun kembali mengangguk, "Bahkan Ma Chao yang sudah lama mengenalku pun sering keliru," tambahnya menaikkan pundak. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Zhao Yun dan Yukira melirik jam tangan _sporty _di pergelangan tangan masing-masing secara bersamaan. Sekarang jam setengah enam, waktunya berangkat, pikir mereka berdua. _"Well,_ sudah jam enam lebih lima belas, aku permisi dulu, Yun-san, aku mau berangkat sekolah," pamit Yukira sambil beranjak berdiri (dan lagi2) barengan sama Zhao Yun, "Kebetulan aku juga mau berangkat, Yukira."

"Ayo, Yun-san, sebelum jalanannya macet."ajak Yukira ke Zhao Yun (mangnya sapa lagi) untuk segera ke garasi.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di garasi, baik Zhao Yun maupun Yukimura dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sebuah mobil L***or**ni biru langit model terbaru di parkir dengan bagian depan mengarah ke sebelah kanan Zhao Yun, berhadapan tepat dengan motor ninja merah milik Yukira. Zhao Yun mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Dasar."

Kalo aja Yukira cewek yang urat malunya udah putus, dia bakalan jaw drop selebar-lebarnya saking kerennya itu mobil dan baru pertama kali ini dia liat dalam jarak sedeket itu. Tapi, demi kehormatan dan martabatnya (hoek, Torda muntah2) Yukira hanya terpaku dengan raut wajah agak ndeso. Telunjuk kanannya maju menunjuk mobil itu, "Yun-san, mobil itu punyamu?"

"Mungkin," jawab Zhao Yun mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mendekati mobil itu dan mengambil sebuah amplop putih agak besar yang tertempel di kaca depan. _Buat Zhao Yun_. Tulisan itu tertera di bagian flapnya. Yukira mendekat ke Zhao Yun saat cowok 24 taun itu mulai membaca surat itu.

_Hehe, sori kalo aku kirim ini mobil dadakan tanpa kasih tau kamu, soalnya aku udah tau kalo kamu aku kasih tau, kamu bakalan nolak kaya biasa, so, aku langsung aja kirim ke garasi apartemen, kuncinya ada di amplop ini. Jangan khawatir, ini mobil canggih tapi bebas polusi, alias pake energi alternatif. Bisa pake listrik alias haibrit, air, gas, dekaka, bahkan pake kompos pun bisa^^. Sori kalo aku gak bisa ngomong langsung, ada tugas dari Liu Bei-dono, aku nulis surat ini kemaren abis bantuin kamu bongkar muatan dan langsung aku tempelin ke kaca mobil. Inget ya, jangan kamu kasih ke orang lain dan jangan kamu diemin berkarat di garasi, HARUS kamu pake, ya!_

_Selamet ulang taun (maap kalo telatnya kelamaan^^) Zhao Yun, wuatb, dan semoga beruntung (u know what I mean)_

_Pies: kalo misal ada misi lagi, aku dan Ma Dai gak bisa ikut, soalnya misi kita berdua kali ini bakalan ruwet dan lama, nitip salam buat semua, ya_

_Sahabatmu,_

_Ma Chao_

"Sudah kuduga," katanya lagi sambil memasukkan surat itu ke amplopnya dan mengambil kunci yang dimaksud. Zhao Yun sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ma Chao, adalah salah satu sahabat karibnya yang mengerti dirinya selain Jiang Wei dan Liu Bei. Pada dasarnya, Zhao Yun gak suka terima hadiah, dia melakukan segalanya karena dia tulus dan dengan segenap hati alias tanpa paksaan siapapun, apalagi mengharapkan hadiah. Tiap kali dia dikasi hadiah, pasti ditolak dengan halus dan alasan 'aku gak mengharapkan hadiah', 'lebih baik diberikan untuk orang lain atau untuk keperluan lain yang lebih penting' (Yep, kaya sifat aslinya dalam sejarah)

Entah udah berapa kali Ma Chao ngasih dia kado dengan metode beginian. Yang jelas udah bejibun dan tak terhitung. "Dari Ma Chao ya?" tanya Yukira sambil mencolokkan kunci motor yang udah dibawanya ke colokan kunci di motor sangarnya. Waktu mau nyetarter motornya, harusnya ada deru motor yang keluar, eh, ini malah bunyi motor buntet yang keluar. "Lho?" kata Yukira bingung sambil garuk-garuk pala dan mengecek indikator bahan bakar. Yukira mendecak kesal sambil memukul kaca penutupnya dengan tulang buku-buku pertama jari tengahnya, "Jiah, pantes, bensinnya abis juga." Yukira sedikit merutuki keo'onannya karena lupa ngisi bahan bakar motornya. Mo gimana lagi? Kemaren pulang agak sore gara2 dispartan Pak Zhang Fei buat ikut lomba triatlhon yang tinggal final di Wei, tepatnya di Chang An beberapa bulan lagi. Apesnya lagi, waktu dia pulang, lagi jam2nya _rush hour_ pulang alias rata2 orang pulang kerja. Macet sih enggak, tapi ramenya POL!

Liat pemandangan kaya gitu, Zhao Yun langsung tau apa yang harus dilakuin. Zhao Yun menutup pintu jok pengemudi, berputar ke pintu di sebelah kiri dan membukakan pintu itu, "Ayo, Yuki, kita berangkat bareng aja," ajaknya. Singkat cerita, mereka berdua berangkat bareng ke sekolah.

Timing mereka kayanya pas banget. Soalnya jalanan lancar abiiiisss! Gak ada macet, baru dikit yang berangkat. Soalnya ini musim dingin dan jam segini itu lagi dingin-dinginnya.

Pemandangan sepanjang mata memandang hanya puti...iiiiih semua! (Jelaslah! Manada ada salju yang warnanya ijo!) Dalam perjalanan, kedua insan ini membincangkan berbagai hal. Mulai dari basa-basi, pengetauan umum, ampe sekarang lagi pedekate sebagai teman.

Kompleks SMA ShuHan...

"Aku masuk dulu, ya, Yun-san, _jaa_..." pamitnya lalu menaiki tangga yang memimpinnya ke lantai dua tempat kelasnya berada. _"Jaa.."_ balas Zhao Yun berjalan menyusuri koridor lebih jauh lagi karena kantornya dan guru lain ada di pucuk (pucuk! Pucuk! Ya... kejauhan... #ulat Teh P*c*k H*r*m Mode On) koridor lantai 1.

Dalam perjalanannya ke kantor, Zhao Yun mem-_flashback_ percakapannya dengan Yukira.

"_Orang tua asuh?" tanya Zhao Yun sambil fokus ke jalan raya._

"_Ya, meski aku bukan anak kandung mereka, tapi mereka begitu menyayangiku seperti anak sendiri, dan aku senang, kok." Kata Yukira dengan senang._

"_Lalu, kapan kamu tau kalo kamu bukan anak kandung mereka?"_

"_Sebenernya aku udah sadar sejak lama, kira-kira setaon setelah mereka merawatku," jawab. "Tapi mereka kasih tau aku sebelum mereka... meninggal," Yukira melanjutkan dengan nada agak gak enak._

_Kebetulan waktu Yukira selese bicara, mobil itu dicegat lampu merah, Zhao Yun menoleh ke arah Yukira, "Aku turut berduka cita, Yukira... seharusnya kamu gak jawab pertanyaan tadi kalo kamu gak mau," kata Zhao Yun minta maaf._

_Yukira tersenyum samar, "Gak papa, kok, Yun-san, justru kalo aku sedih, mereka akan sedih, aku harus maju sambil mencari masa laluku," tambahnya bersemangat._

_Lampu merah itu akhirnya berubah jadi batu, eeeh batu... ijo! Nah itu maksudnya! Zhao Yun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata._

"_Memangnya kamu gak inget masa lalumu kaya gimana?" tanya Zhao Yun agak heran dan khawatir, juga penasaran._

_Yukira garuk2 pala, "ya... dibilang gak inget ua gak sih, aku inget, tapi anehnya, aku gak inget orang-orangnya. Aku cuma inget kejadiannya, itu pun masih agak banyak yang samar-samar," jelasnya masih garuk2 pala._

Ambang pintu kantor guru sudah terlihat, Zhao Yun memasukinya dan meletakkan tas bawaannnya ke atas mejanya yang terletak sangat strategis, yang tepat di tengah ruangan. Mudah dijangkau dari manapun. Tangan kanannya menarik kursi yang ada dibelakang meja itu, duduk diatasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan hati-hati.

Zhao Yun benci kalo rasa sakit itu kembali menghujani dadanya. Percuma, gak peduli beberapa halus Zhao Yun menyandarkan punggungnya, sakit itu tetap menyerangnya, cowok tegar itu terpaksa meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram dadanya yang sakit. Bahkan, semakin sakit dari waktu ke waktu. _Gak, aku sudah sejauh ini, kalo aku tumbang sekarang, semua akan sia-sia..._ Ucapnya dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sudah sepuluh taun berlalu, tapi, masih belum ada petunjuk yang jelas. Tapi, sejak pertemuannya dengan Yukira tadi malam, harapannya seolah bertambah cerah. Seolah, Yukira memberinya petunjuk sangat samar kalo cewek itu adiknya yang hilang. Cara cewek itu membedakan dirinya dengan Yukimura, sama persis dengan adiknya yang juga bernama Yukira. Tapi, masih terlalu awal untuk menyimpulkan. Nama 'Yukira" tergolong cukup pasaran, tindakan gegabah hanya akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Oke... satu terjemahan selesai lagi^^

Nah, mulai chap depan, kita balik lagi sama Tortu!

Jengjeng! Tortu Udah kenyang sampe gak bisa diisi lagi dan dipastikan akan bertugas sampai dua chap kedepan!

Kenapakah sodara2? Karena Torda masih kuliah dan harus rajin2nya nyusun skripsi

Ganbatte buat Torda!

Khusus chap ini dan kedepan, mungkin akan wa rombak abis2an (mungkin lhooo...) tapi, gak akan merubah cerita secara garis besar,

Oke...?

Untuk yang prolog masih digarap dan jujur, agak males, lagi semangat garap yang episodes^^. Kalo semisal wa sempet, wa lanjutin, soalnya sabtu depan ampe tanggal 14 oktober ada tes mid semester (Tortu n Torda: Ya... malah curcol (lempar deathglare)

See you next update!


	3. Chapter 3-Urgent News

Chapter 3: Urgent News

Sorry for look update, kind took some time to finish this, aside from my business as graduation party committee.

A/N: guys, in the last first chapter I mentioned about Yun happen to be Shu's commander in the Shu Army, right? Shu Army here refers not to military Army, but an intelligence army instead. And Dragon Squad I'll mention in this chap; it consists of best of the best from the generals in that army. Since they're already being sorted, they will be called as agents, instead of generals.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

The day feels so fast. It seems it was only few minutes ago Yukira was driven by Yun to school. And now the time has come for her to pack her things up and go home. So, off she went of her classroom. Along the corridor, she kept talking to the Guans (Xing, Suo, and Yin Ping) about their day, home works, and other school stuffs. When they reached the teacher's office, they Yukira saw Yun was in a conversation in his phone. From his face, Yukira assumed it seemed to be quite urgent. She excused herself from the group and walked to Yun. When she reached him, she waited until The Little Dragon finishes his call.

Yun turned his body and spotted Yukira behind him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Yukira, thank goodness you're here. You do remember that I had promised to drive you home, don't you?" asked Yun.

Yukira nodded. "Yes, I do, Yun. What is it?"

Yun inhaled. "It's Lord Liu Bei. He just gave me urgent news and he needed me at once."

The news frowned The Dragon's Pride. "What is it about?"

"It's about the incident collapsed my homeland of Chang Shan 10 years ago."

The word Chang Shan shook her head a bit. The name feels so familiar to her. It could be from the books she read. She knew about a terrible incident destroyed Yun's and Yukimura's homeland of Chang Shan. But, it's much different from that. It feels like she had spent her life there. _Maybe this can help me to find my past. But, no. I'm only an inexperienced person in this matter; my presence will contribute nothing but disruption. _Yukira hold herself down to not get herself in a jam she won't eat.

"Well then, you should better quickly. I'll get back to the apartment with the Guans." Yukira excused herself and left the Little Dragon.

"Wait." Yun halted her. "Lord Liu Bei also wants your presence at once. He wants to add you as our last squad member."Added Yun gave her reason to come along with him.

Yukira turned her body, frowned by the words came out of her new friend's mouth. "He... what?"

"You will find the answer if you are willing to go with me to the Intelligence Chamber."Answered Yun quickly. It seems the news is indeed red carp class.

_Well, looks like I've got no choice. _Yukira thought for herself and agreed to Yun.

Inside the Intelligence Chamber….

It seems that Yun was the last person who hadn't arrived. This was uncommon. All these times, it was him who had arrived first. But this time it wasn't him. The other agents were sat around the medium sized rectangular desk; discussing the incident destroyed Chang Shan a decade ago.

Zhang Bao was the most active agent during it and also often gets elbowed by his only sister, Xing Cai for his jokes. The older Guans were also quite active in throwing jokes over Bao's. The laugh turned down a moment from a sound of door opens. Surprise to the agents, finally their commander arrives. "I'm sorry for my late arrival, fellow agents, we got stuck on a traffic jam." He reasoned his late arrival to the other agents, sitting himself to his seat at the north of desk and Yukira by his left, first seat from the north.

"Agent Zhao! Finally you're arrived! We thought you were stuck in a sea of fan girls again." Bao made another ridicule joke and got himself elbowed by his sister. "Will you behave, brother?"

"Hey, slow down, there, sis. Don't be such tense." Another joke spat out of Zhang Fei's oldest son.

"And this young lady must be our last squad member Lord Liu Bei asked you to recruit, mustn't she, Yun-san?" asked Yukimura from his seat across from Yukira's.

Yun nodded. "Yes, she is, Yukimura. The Dragon's Pride herself I told you yesterday."

_So, this is Yukimura. Well, he's more to a twin brother rather than not. _Another thought ran through her head as she scanned the younger brother's face._  
_

"Wait, last member of the squad? Does that mean that I'm…"Yukira straighten the situation.

"Yes, my lady. You are our last squad teammate our Lord been looking for."Answered Jiang Wei who sat next to Yukimura.

Just as Wei finished, Lord Liu Bei finally entered the room.

(A/N: Dragon Squad is Shu's Special team formed to solve special cases, one of a kind with CIA in the real world. Sometimes it works alongside Phoenix Squad of Wei, Tiger Squad of Wu, and Qilin Squad of Jin if the case has breached Level 7. Or if it's endangers the whole China. Dragon Squad consisted of 10 Shu's best young assets. They are Yun, Yukimura, Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, Ma Dai, older Guan Brothers, Zhang Bao, Xing Cai, and Yukira who's just been enlisted. But, Chao and Dai were absent because have their own mission at Nan Zhong)

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize to request your presences in a sudden time."Xuande apologized to his Squad before starting the meeting. "But this time, we got ourselves a level 6 case, and we must get it done as fast as possible before it breached level 7."

_Hm, I wonder what that is about. Chang Shan case is a very complicated one, especially about who's behind that incident. As far as I know from the books, his/her identity is still a mystery. _Yukira clasped her hands together before her chin.

The Dragon Squad remained silence and listened to their lord.

"We won't have Ma Chao and Ma Dai here with us, therefore, to complete our squad also to fasten the case solving, I have asked Agent Zhao to recruit another member. And I suppose all of you already familiar with our new member."Added Xuande; referring to Yukira.

_Well, that's explains why I don't see Chao and Dai after dinner._

"Yes, My Lord. She happens to be our apartment mate as well. Exceptions for both Agents Jiang and Sanada." Replied Guan Ping politely.

"As you well-known, about two months ago, I have sent Agent Zhao to Osaka and investigate a strange black market activity around there. The same duty was also carried by Agent Sanada who was already stationed in Osaka for his study. Thanks to their skills, three main suspects have been captured. They are Dong Yue, Dong Zhao, and Han Xing." Explained Xuande as he displayed the pictures of their suspects in the screen of a large thin transparent layer few meters front from the desk. "Unfortunately, yesterday they managed to escape from our scouts and continue what they had left for a decade."

"What? Those psychos escaped? How could that happened?" Zhang Bao asked quite loud, nearly shouts towards his own boss and once again gained elbowed from Xing Cai.

"There was a traitor among our scouts." Yukimura answered Bao.

"But, no need to worry; we have interrogated him last night." Added Guan Xing.

Xuande nodded. "Thanks to him, we have useful resources of knowledge upon our enemy." He stopped and turned back to display the pictures of their enemies' armory and skills. Starts with the second henchman, Dong Zhao.

"This is Dong Zhao." Xuande said. "Talking about physical strength, he's the main trouble. Between his partners, he is the most violent and dangerous."

Guan Xing raised his right arm. "My Lord, are you saying that this Dong Zhao was the skinny henchman who became stronger than thirty men?"

"Yes. This is his full profile." Xuande enlarged the pictures displaying Dong Zhao's full physical appearance. The first on the left was his previous picture, skinny as a dry stick. The easiest prey any predator can get. The second picture on the right was his present picture. Taller, buffer, muscles stronger than any metals, senses are sharper than any living creature on earth. He may look only thicker a few centimeters, but outer looks are sometimes very deceptive.

"He's mastering all kinds of martial arts. Favorite weapon ranges; short and medium distances. He prefers to get any guns heavy, thick caliber, exact shooting target, no matter slow or fast. He's quite a generous killer for his motto of 'give them an instant death.'" Xuande explained to his squad. "His only weakness is his lack of carefulness."

The squad captured those explanations in their heads well.

Xuande threw Dong Zhao's data aside and replaced it with Dong Yue. "This is the older Dong." Liu Bei enlarged the full body picture. "Dong Yue may appear not as dangerous as his younger brother about physical strength, aside of his swiftness even more than any of us can anticipate. However, he has more brain than his brother. That makes him even more dangerous with his skills at weaponry, strategy, and stealth. In fact, he was the one who helped Han Xing discovered the formula of Power Ink.

"Same as his brother, he also masters the martial arts, both bare hands and weapons, especially swords and daggers. He has no favorite guns because he thinks he can use any type of weapon because his intelligence. His weakness is still remained unknown." Xuande ended the Dongs.

He displayed the picture of the main mole. The squad is really getting more interested. "This is our main trouble."

"Han Xing of Yan. One of the smartest scientists this world has ever known." Ping adds a simple comment of their most dangerous enemy.

"Also happens to be number one most wanted list for entire decade since his disappearance. I suggest all of you use brand new strategy to capture this man. His successful escape from us was because of his rich knowledge of our tactics. Just one single mistake could spoil the whole building." Liu Bei warned.

"And does it has anything to do with the traitor?" asked Xing Cai in all of the sudden.

"No, it doesn't. He knows much of our tactics and weaponry because he _was_ one of us." Yun answered in a sad tone.

All agents except for Yukimura, Boyue and Liu Bei shocked to hear this fact they never expected. "SAY WHAT?!"

"My Lord, please tell us what Agent Zhao said is wrong. Impossible that disgusting rat was one of Dragon Squad!" Ping, Xing, and Bao refused to believe, asking a more logistic explanation about it.

Before answering, the lord breathes a long one. "I fear what your commander said is true. Han Xing was indeed one of us in the past. In fact, he was our best who turned too good he thought he could do something greater than his job did."

Bao leaned his back to the chairs. "Oh, god, another good guy turned to be a bad one." He snapped his forehead in disbelieve.

"Around twenty years ago, he was the leader of Dragon Squad who contributed much in the chaos ages. He was caring, dedicated, and full of cautious, fearless, loyalty as firm as a rock leader he was. Almost compare those of Agent Zhao's." this time Boyue explained the unexpected.

Liu Bei agreed and interjected. "Correct. Alongside Agents Zhao and Sanada's parents and other agents, the chaos had come to an end without any innocents died."

"And what caused him to turn his back to us, My Lord?" Asked Xing Cai shocked.

Xuande shook his head. "We still haven't discovered the motive yet. Let the Heavens decides when we shall uncover it."

The squad still remained silence. With such formidable enemy they will encounter, they got a little bit pessimistic of their chance of another successful mission. However, they must discard such mindset and think positive. This will become their first level 6 mission. And they will proof age will never border someone to break the limit.

"Tomorrow you will leave Cheng Du and head for Chang Shan Ruin in the northwest. Your mission is to capture these three and stop their effort to complete their chain of power." Xuande gave his squad their mission.

"YES SIR!" the squad answered firmly.

* * *

Fiuh, another done for.

RnR, please.


	4. Chapter 4-New Suit

Chapter 4: New Suit

Soon as their lord dismissed them to rest, they stepped out of the chamber and head for the parking lot.

"Wait, where are we going now?" asked Yukira in confusion as she followed their steps.

Bao, still shouldering his bag, "Home of course. We'll need a good tight rest for tomorrow." He then stretched his arms and yawned.

Yukimura saw the question mark upon her head. "This is what Lord Liu Bei does on every mission, Yukira."

If they're returning home the day before the mission, how can they prepare themselves for it? Such as weaponry, strategies, and all. The meeting few hours earlier was only to discuss their objectives, goals, and the enemy status. "Even so, aren't you supposedly prepared the whole plan, tactics and weaponry for tomorrow?"

Ping patted his friend's shoulder. "That my friend, you'll find it out later. I suppose it is Agents Zhao's and Sanada's duty to get everything straight for you, rookie."

Yukira patted Ping back. Without a single word and Ping understands what it meant for already. She checked her watch around her right wrist. The hour hand stops at two and the minute hand stops at three. Well, it sure will be long way to go for her.

Finally, at bed! She was so relieved she's on her cozy bed to re-digest what she has just swallowed in. Both Yun and Yukimura had told her they would visit her thirty minutes after their arrival. She still got her half hour rest and she will enjoy it so much. As her eyes grows heavier, she prayed to God, asking for widen her path towards her family. _Oh, God, if this is the only way I can recover my lost brothers, please help me out. Don't let me be a bother to the squad, especially to Yun and Yukimura._

Twenty five minutes later, she got up and changed her outfit. It stinks and wet from her sweat. In school, she was known not just as a nerd, but also as a sport star. During the second break, when she was so enjoying a pile of history books in front of her. Her mind was taken to the past by those papers, admiring how great the lessons she got from them. She was so enjoying she didn't realize her arm was poked many times. The poker gotten piss off, he shouted his best friend's name. It was Guan Xing who wanted to challenge her in a three point contest inside the gym with the others. Although she already said she'll catch him later, but the Guan couldn't take a later, so he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the gym. Inside the building, Suo, Yinping, and Sanniang were already there with the ball. Alas, for the last thirty minutes, she spent her time without her beloved library books.

Let's get back to present hour, shall we? After suit off herself from her greenish uniform, she changed to her reddish shirt and jeans, ready for welcoming her guests. Less than five minutes, she heard the sound of door knock. _Hah, earlier as always._ She thought for herself. Yukira walked to her door and opened it for her guests.

"Good afternoon, Yun, Yukimura, how was your break?" she greeted friendly.

"Went as well as yours, Yukira." Yun shortly answered.

"That what was I expected to hear." Yukira gladly answered. "Please, come in, suit yourselves, I'll grab some drink for us." She gestured them to come inside and walked in, but Yun halted her. "Please, don't bother to. We won't spend our time in the living room." He reasoned.

She looked back to her guests. "Oh, well, if we won't, then, where?" she lifted her shoulders.

"Can you show us your storage room?" asked Yukimura straight.

"My, my storage room?" she questioned.

Yukimura nodded. "Yes, because it's what Lord Liu Bei would like us to show you in there."

"Alright, follow me, then." She led Yun and his brother in. As the three of them passed the living room, they turned right and stood in front of a wooden door, then opened it.

She walked in first. "Please don't be surprised to see it's still messing around. I haven't had the chance to clean it up this month." She excused her messy storage room. Well, it was indeed messy. Unpacked boxes everywhere, her spear and swords weren't hung where they supposedly are. But both of them said its okay. "So, what we are going to do here?"

Instead of answering, Yun scanned around and led her to a bare wall between two wooden cabinets. "Now, please write something on this wall that only you yourself know it." Yun requested, referring to the bare wall. Yukira didn't question him, and think what word she will write on it. After few seconds, she discovered it and writes it down. Less than a minute, the white wall turned to a thin transparent layer of glass. Some words formed on it and a male voice sounded from it. "Welcome, Agent Sanada. Glad to have you as our new agent." It sounds. Then, the welcoming words disappeared and switched to its main menu.

The household surprised to see a thing like that inside her very own apartment. She turned to her guests. "Um, what is this?"

"This is your Dragon Squad control panel. The key to your weaponry, Conference Chamber, and when your residence is at danger state, you can activate an immediate escape to our Danger Facility." Yun explained.

Yukira tries not to embarrass herself before her two guests and asked how it works. "And, how am I suppose to operate this?"

"Both voice control and your touches." Yukimura gave the answer. "Now, open your weaponry storage." Yukimura added.

She followed the order and pressed the square block on the panel written "Weaponry Storage". Then, the cabinet on the left moved backward to the walls and turn left, revealing a long futuristic chamber full of many kinds of guns, ammunition, and other kinds of spy kits. All of those things tidily placed on long cabinets based on their category. Yukira shocked to see the presence of those things she may never allowed playing with. Her face shone in awe and wonder. How long have these things hiding behind her storage room?

"Welcome to your storage room, Yukira." Yun's voice breaks the silence. "This is where you will equip yourself. Press that button on the wall and you'll find your suit." He pointed a small red button ahead.

"What suit?" she frowned.

"Your battle suit of course." Yun answered her calmly.

Yukira followed the order and went to the small red button on the wall her few meters ahead and pressed it. The next couple seconds, the wall disappeared revealing a suit of modern black outfit with some red strokes on it, also comes with the black gloves and boots. Yukira nearly jaw dropped herself on it, the size was really exact on her body, even it has her favorite color on it. The suit has some useful pockets, multi function belt, a waist bag, gun pockets on its outer legs, and extra blade pocket inside the rubber boots, body heat redeemer, power enhancer, and many more.

"Is this my suit?" she questioned in awe, doubting even a suit that cool is truly her very own uniform.

Yun nodded. "Try it. I'm sure it fits you well."

Yukira was going to ask how as Yukimura gave her the answer. "Just touch the protecting screen and it will suit on you automatically."

She touched it and as fast as lightning, it disappeared and stick on its owner. She looked so amazing on it. As if it's what she supposedly be. She eyed her arms, body, and feet, and then turned back to Yun and Yukimura. "How do I look?"

Both of them smiled. "You look amazing in it, Yukira. My brother made up his choice well." Yukimura states his opinion.

"I have the same opinion with Yukimura, now, let's see the other agents and have ourselves briefed each other." Yun led the other two out of the storage. "Besides, they also want to see how fit are you in our suit." Little Dragon added. "They really couldn't wait to see you in it, Yukira." The younger brother gave another add. "Okay, I look forward on their opinions, then." The Dragon's Pride answered lightly.

Once again, they were facing the control panel, now, without being asked, Yukira pressed the Weaponry button to close the room and pressed the Conference button to open it. The other cabinet on the right moved backward and turned right, revealing another futuristic room, almost alike to the Intelligence Chamber at Shu Castle. As she approached the room in, she felt it's so real, she fear all of this were merely dreams and this will perish as she opens her eyes.

A pat came to her shoulder. "This is no dream, Yukira, all of these are real." Yun gave his answer as if he can read her thoughts.

She turned her body in surprise. "How did you figured out what I had in mind?"

"It's called a hunch." He shortly answered.

While the two continue to talk, the younger brother walked to the right side of the room. He turned on the main panel and pressed some buttons to signal the other agents the meeting will start in two minutes from now.

"Please sit down, our meeting will begin soon." Yukimura requests his brother and friend to sit.

"Sure." Yukira answered and slide a chair, sat on it, and pulled herself to the desk. "How will the others get themselves here in two minutes? Is this meeting using the hologram technology as in Resident Evil Extinction?"

"In blunt point of view… yes."

She fell in silence and wonder, has no idea what to say. All of these new very sophisticating things she just had. "I… I have no idea what to say about all of these things you shown me."

A computer voice was heard. _Initiating Tactical Meeting._

As soon as the sound silenced, the other Dragon Squad appeared sitting on their chairs. They seemed very real and alive.

"Good afternoon, Dragon Squad. How was your break?" Yun friendly started the meeting.

"All of us have the same nice break, Agent Zhao. Thank you for asking." Ping answered represent his other friends.

Zhang Bao eyed his new teammate closely. "Say, Agent Zhao, is that Yukira?"

Yun nodded. "Yes, she is. What do you think? Does she look fits in our suit?"

The other agents had the same opinion with their commander. The rookie really fits on her suit! Even she doesn't look like a rookie at all; she looked as if she's a professional already. She then tanked them for their opinion, it really comforts her, and she thought they wouldn't like it. Then, they returned to their original subject of the meeting; to discuss their tactic for their mission tomorrow. This will surely be great, for Yukira knows she can contribute something she knows. _I hope I can help to shorten the mission._

Took some futuristic thoughts in this chap. Glad finally finish this one. RnR please, any critics and suggestions are gladly accepted.


End file.
